My, My, My What Happned?
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: What happens when the Golden Platinum Clique, a new group of girls, comes to BOCD? Chap. 3 up now! What happnens? Read to find out! Rated T becuase of language, themes, and because I'm paranoid! PC/GP fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.

My, My, My. What Happened?

Summary: This is a story in which some new girls come to beat Massie. Will the rest of the PC join them, or are they going to end up LBR's?

Biographies

Amaya Melissa Elena Lee: One word: Alpha. Jet-black waist length hair, piercing ice blue eyes, and tan skin.

Personality: Flirty, sexy, you name it, she can do it. She is bratty at times, she can whip up a good comeback faster than anything. You can count on her for stealthy spying to remove any member of her Clique, Diamond Platinum. Fun, can be mean at times, is not too bitchy, but she can be sometimes, and she is really alright. No one dares to talk back or question her. What she says goes. Oh, and she's dating Josh Hartman.

Abilities: Fashion (everything about it), makeup, **modeling**, **Dancing, Acting, Dramatic (like in the theater, only also dramatic), and cheerleading.**

Lives: In a HUGE mansion, and has everything she could want.

Tiana Faye Martin: waist long blond hair and big brown eyes with ivory skin.

Personality: She is a great asset to any Clique. She is so "Sweet" and "Smart" and "nice" that her teachers will take any excuse she comes up with. Also, very good reader and writer, which means she can find a forged signature and forge one. Well, you get it. She is very smart, a 4.7 GPA. OH, and she's dating Mitch Gardner. Which causes some problems with his sis, Lenora.

Lives: In a mansion, only about 5 sq. ft. smaller than Maya's.

Lenora Charlotte Gardener: She is the "mother hen" of the group. She will comfort you, help you, bring assignments to you when you're sick, you know, that whole sort of thing. She is very good at pick-pocketing to look for evidence against another member or someone that she can get into easily. Always wears bobby pins to pick locks.

Personality: Caring, kind, sweet, nurturing, and stealthy. Always falls under adult's radar because she seems so "Sweet" and "Innocent" and "Pure", but she really is not because she slept with her boyfriend, Micheal "Mickey" Riordan. Also, she can get anything into anyone's locker. She is a bitch sometimes, but don't get her wrong. It's just her.

Lives: In a mansion just 3 sq. ft. smaller than Maya's.

Kinsey Alyssa Puntieri: The punk/goth/rock/girly type of chick, but at the same time is actually very sweet and all that. For someone of her type, she's actually quite girly and more or less tomboy-ish. Is a great asset because she can spread gossip rumors faster than you can say, "That isn't true!" Is great at getting gossip. Dating Cole Highhouse.

Lives: In a mansion just 4 sq. ft. smaller than Maya's.

Chapter 1.

**BOCD **

**Front Lawn**

**7:30 AM**

"Girls, ready? I'm picking you up in five, alright?" I said to Nora (Lenora), Kinsey, and Tiana.

Oh! Let me tell you about the my Clique, the Diamond Platinum. I'm the Alpha, Nora's the Beta, Kinsey's the Theta, and Tiana is the Omega.

After getting Kinsey, then Nora, then Tiana, we sped off toward our new school: BOCD.

I saw these five girls coming out of a limo and then sitting in front of a tree.

"Oh, that must be the _Pretty committee_" I said, sneering their name.

"That is so unoriginal." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Definite!" "Of course!" "Yeah! Totally" Kinsey, Nora, and Tiana chimed in together.

We then graced the yard until I found a shady bench with four different places for all our stuff.

"Rate my outfit," I told my Clique.

I was wearing a Bustier tube top from DKNY and a Juicy miniskirt and Juicy silver embroidered Ballerina Flats and I had Juicy Day Dreamer black bag.

"I give you...a ten!" Kinsey said.

"Agreed!" Nora said.

"Definite." Tiana said.

Kinsey was wearing Juicy and DKNY, as was the rest of my Clique. We graced the halls of BOCD until we got to the kiosks. This is what our schedules looked like:

1st period: Modeling

2nd period: Fashion

3rd period: Honors Spanish

4th period: World History

5th period: Science

6th period: Lunch/ Jewelery

7th period: Math

8th period: Honors English

All our classes were together. Sadly, we had the Pretty committee in all of them.

I stepped up to Massie-bitch.

"Hi, I think I'm the Alpha," I said confidently.

"Oh, no, wait! You're not! Did you just get invited to my barbecue?" She asked, a lame comeback.

"No, then why are you all up in _my_ grill?" I said, finishing the stupid comeback for her.

She just went, "Hmph!" and stalked off. Alicia gave me a sad smile, as did Kristen and Dylan. Claire, being the stupid little puppy dog/ super-ficial Barbie Doll that she is, didn't even notice me. She was too busy worshiping Massie.

We then went with all of our stuff to go undo Massie.

After getting our iPod touches out, we then went to go grab our laptops.

My iPod and laptop were turquoise/purple/pink, all in that order. As did all of my Clique.

Massie didn't even have all the movie roles and modeling jobs and what not that we had. It was so easy to see who was the real Alpha in the Pretty committee: Alicia Rivera. She would join my clique soon enough, along with Dylan and Kristen.


	2. Kylar

**Maya's Mansion**

**3:30 **

**Maya's Bedroom**

I was looking at my outfits that I had planned for the first week of school and saw that I needed to work on them. That would've worked fine for Ohio, but not for New York.

Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, this is the Social Services office. Are you Maya Lee?" Someone asked.

"Yes, that's me." I said.

"Is your little sister's name Kylar Lila Shideezhi Lee?" the person asked.

"Um, I don't have a little sister," I said.

"Is your parents names Alita Camila Lee and Atilio Candelario Lee?" she asked.

"Yes." I snapped. I was getting bored out of my MIND with her stupid questions.

"Well, those are Kylar's parent's names." She said.

"So what?" I nearly screamed.

"Well, then I guess it's apparent that you have a little sister. Come to the office in the courthouse, downtown at 605 Maximilienne Avenue. As quickly as you can. And make sure you have a big trunk." she snapped. Then she just hung up!

How rude.

I called my driver, Alejandro Ramirez and told him to get to the Rolls Royce ready.

**Social Services Office**

**Downtown, Courthouse**

**3:40 PM, **

**605 Maximilienne Avenue**

I walked into the courthouse and went to go pick up Kylar, my "little sister" whom I never even knew existed! Ehmagawd~talk about a shocker!

I went up to the desk.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Kylar Lila Shideezhi Lee." I said in a "BORED" tone.

"Ah, yes. Right this way," this grouchy old...fart said.

I sighed and followed and saw a little girl no older than ten sitting outside some room in a chair swinging her legs and listening to an iPod, with suitcases around her. Not as many as I had, but still okay in number.

She looked up, and her eyes said, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I said, "Come on. Time to go."

She just gave me this confused look, and spoke in some rapid language I didn't understand to the translator. It was Hebrew, I assumed.

"She said that she can't talk back. She can understand, but can't speak English."

"Alright." I said.

I made a gesture to follow me. She tried to pick up all of her suitcases and failed miserably.

"Do you want me to call my driver?" I asked.

She nodded, accustomed to the idea. It seemed like she had used a driver her whole life.

This confused me slightly.

I turned around.

"When we get to the car, we are going to use Google Translator and figure out what you need to do. Okay?" I said.

She nodded.

We walked to the car.

**Rolls Royce**

**3:45 PM**

**Somewhere on the Road**

I had my laptop on my lap, and I told her to type in something in Hebrew about how much schooling she's had.

She typed: I have passed Level Four.

I thought, _that must be fourth grade._

Then I remembered we also had to go pick up Josh, my steady boyfriend!

I leaned forward. "Go to BOCD, please, Alejandro," I told him.

Alejandro just nodded. Then Kylar typed something really quick.

Is Alejandro _always _this quiet?

"Yeah," I said.

She typed a response: He acts like a big old fart.

I giggled.

She looked at me like, crazy head.

We stopped at BOCD.

Josh walked up to the car.

"What is she doing in the limo? Who is she?" Josh asked, very perplexed.

"She's my little sister," was my simple reply.

"Your WHAT?" yelled Josh. Kylar got scared at Josh's outburst and started staring out the window.

"Can we talk about this when we get back to my mansion, please?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed at how Josh was taking this. But what was I supposed to expect?

We arrived at my mansion ten minutes later, with a very confused teenager, a scared ten-year-old, and one unsure-of-what-to-do-next sister, me.

"Explain. Now." was all Josh said.

"Her name's Kylar. Her mom and sister died a week ago, in a car crash, in Tel Aviv." I said.

"You're Israeli?" Josh addressed this question to Kylar and not to me.

Kylar grabbed the laptop out of my hands and typed furiously, on the Google Translator.

"If she's Israeli," I said, reading the response Kylar typed in.

Then I continued. "As I was saying, her mom was killed and nobody knows where her dad is, so I decided to take her in. And, yes, she's going to live with me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Josh asked me.

"I would have if I had known this was happening." I said.

"So, I guess you have a new sister." Josh said, smiling.

"I guess I do." I said, smiling back. We leaned in for a kiss.

The only thing we heard was Kylar's small, "ew..." than she turned her face to hide in the couch cushions.

**Well, at least this whole episode ended nicely. **


	3. A School Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.

**Maya's Living Room**

**4:00 PM**

**Maya's Mansion**

"Alright, what now?" Josh said.

I shrugged.

"You know, Massie wouldn't like it. If she's anything like you, it won't be a problem to bring down Massie and her Clique." Josh said.

I understood what he was saying. Since Kylar had went up to unpack, I thought we would talk about more "mature" topics that my parents wouldn't allow me to talk about with Kylar around.

Since I was trying to get Josh to get off that topic, I introduced somethings that I thought would help.

"Only thing is, how am I going to get Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan?" I asked.

"Seems that you would need to make them surrender or screw up Massie and her Clique. It's the only way, sadly." Josh said.

I gave him a sad smile. He knew how much being on top would help everyone in my Clique, including their boyfriends.

I called Alejandro to take Josh home. "Go home. I've got to help Kylar." I said.

"Oh, Josh, wait!" I said.

I then leaned in and kissed him. We didn't stop until we heard Alejandro honking impatiently.

"Go. See you later!" I said.

I then went upstairs to help Kylar unpack and get settled and probably go get some dinner.

I, halfway up the stairs, remembered the laptop. I ran down and grabbed it, then went back up the stairs.

I entered the room that was Kylar's.

"Hey, where do you want to go eat?" I asked.

She typed in: McDonald's.

"Alright." I said. "Let's go to the limo," I said.

She followed. When we got in the limo, she typed in: I want a plain hamburger, no cheese, no nothing. Just the meat and bun. A medium fry and a medium Coke.

I nodded.

We got up to the counter.

"For here or to go?" the lady said.

"to go, please," I said.

"I need a plain hamburger, no cheese, no nothing. Just the meat and the bun, a medium fry, and a medium Coke, please." I said.

"Alright. Not anything on the burger?" the lady asked.

"Yes. I also need a cheeseburger, no mustard, extra onions and pickles. A medium fry and a medium Coke, please." I said.

She repeated that. I nodded.

"Alright. That will be ten dollars and fifty cents," the lady said.

I payed and went to wait.

"Can you go get two Cokes? The red label." I told Kylar.

Kylar nodded. She went and grabbed everything that she needed. Thankfully, she got the Cokes without spilling anything.

We drove back to the house. Since Mom and Dad were away on a business trip, I was the "babysitter" and that was stupid. She, and I, could take care of ourselves.

**BOCD **

**7:30 AM**

**The Front Lawn**

I tried to drop off Kylar, but she wouldn't budge. "Alright. You can stay with me till I have to go to class. Then you go to yours, alright?" I asked.

She nodded.

I then met up with Kinsey, Nora, and Tiana.

"Who's that?" They asked.

"My new little sister my parents adopted. She's from Israel. Her name's Kylar." I said.

"Cool." they nodded.

Then Massie came walking up.

"Who's that?" Kylar typed.

"Massie, the resident leader, for now." I whispered back.

"Hello!" Massie said faking nice.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Oh, just for you to go back to Hicktown." Massie said.

"Is she this bitchy?" Kylar typed.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Do you have a plan?" I whispered.

Kylar nodded.

"I still think she's a bitch," Kylar put in, in French.

Massie's eyes narrowed. "You do know I understand French, right?" She asked.

Kylar, looking amused, said, in English: "Why do you think that's the only part I put in French?"

I smirked. But at the back of my mind, Kylar was going to be questioned when we got home.

Massie tore off, screeching: "You will pay for this!"

I laughed. As did the rest of my Clique.

"Alright. Rate me!" I said quickly to Kinsey, Tiana, and Nora.

I was wearing a Juicy Distressed Mini, a Paillete Embellished Tank, a BCBGMAXAZIRA black heel, and a Juicy Chic Day Fluffy Cadet blue bag.

"I give you a...ten!" Nora said excitedly.

"Definite. Kinsey?" Tiana said.

"No, really?" Kinsey said. "it's a definite ten." Kinsey said smiling.

"Good." I said, and we went to our lockers.

I grabbed my stuff for modeling. Today we were going to learn how to walk. Sadly, I knew what to do. As did the rest of my Clique.

Massie and her Clique was there, our boyfriends were there, and I walked up to Josh.

"Hey! How was last night?" Josh said.

"Good, babe!" I said.

I started kissing him. The bell rang. I pulled away.

"Teacher." I reminded him sadly.

"Oh." He said and turned around.

"Alright, Class, listen up!" The teacher said.

"Since today is your first day, you will be given textbooks, rules, and all that good stuff!" Ms. Shedron said sarcastically.

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

After we had gotten our textbooks, "Models In The Making" we had to have a mini-fashion show to see who's group was the best at modeling.

Of course, my Clique won. Massie was glaring daggers at me.

I took out my phone:

**Alpha: Did u check out Massie?**

**Beta: yes. SLUT**

**Theta: DEFINITELY!**

**Omega: No dip, sherlocks.**

Considering that Josh would have my head if I hung out with Massie, I was trying to get Kylar on her phone.

**Alpha: Kylar!**

**SoccerLover: What?**

**Alpha: Why didn't u answer ur phone?**

**SoccerLover: Sorry I was talking to Brynn. **

**Alpha: WHO?  
SoccerLover: Someone u don't know.**

**Alpha: FROM WHERE?**

**SoccerLover: Where do u think?**

**Alpha: Oh. Get working on the Massie plan. Thx! TTYL!**

**SoccerLover: Already done. **

**Alpha: Bring the plan to table 16 Lunch. **

**SoccerLover: Hello! That's during MY school time. It's in the J.H wing too. **

**Alpha: When's ur lunch?**

**SoccerLover: When ur in Science.**

**Alpha: Meet me the limo pick-up. Clique and BF's comin' along. **

**SoccerLover: R U SERIOUS?**

**Alpha: Yeah. TTYL!**

"Hey, guys, I talked to Kylar," I said.

"So what did she say?" they all chorused.

"That she's got the plan ready." I said.

"Alright." they cheered.

I looked around at everybody's lunch.

I had a salad with French dressing, some baked Lay's BBQ chips, and some Pepsi. Nora had some low fat chicken strips with some yogurt, and a Coke. Tiana had a hamburger, no bun, squished till it was dry, some pineapple, and a Sierra Mist. Kinsey had some low fat Egg Rolls and low-calorie Soy Sauce, some veggies: cucumbers and tomatoes, and a Dr. Pepper.

Josh had chips, a hamburger, and some fries, with a Mountain Dew. The other boys were equivalent to that lunch.

Massie and her group had all veggie burgers. Ew! Talk about no flavor. And water. Can't you have a little junk food? Gawd!

I pulled out my iPod. I looked through my calender. _Looks like there's a dance tomorrow,_ I thought.

"Hey, guys, there's a dance tomorrow." I said to my table.

"Sweet! Cool! Yeah!" Kinsey, Nora, and Tiana were excited.

**Alpha: Kylar, there's a dance tom. One for you and me. **

**SoccerLover: Kay.**

I was ready to go home. The rest of the day was boring in mandatory subjects, but jewelry was pretty cool because I got the best jewelry grade so far. Massie was steaming mad.

We all piled into the Rolls Royce. After making sure Kylar was here, we went back to my mansion.

Kylar said she had the plan ready, but she wouldn't show us yet.

What was also weird is that she spoke English. After having a meeting and eating snacks and whatever we wanted, we went to go swimming.

After swimming, I told Alejandro to take my friends home.

I went upstairs to Kylar.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

She typed in: Burger King.

"Alright. Let's go get in the limo." I said.

She got up and followed me.

She typed in, for what she wanted: plain hamburger. King Size Fries and a Coke.

I nodded.

"Hi, we need a plain hamburger. No cheese, no nothing. A king size fry and a medium Coke." I said.

"Alright. Anything else?" the lady asked.

"Yes. I need a Whopper Jr. no onion, Medium Onion Rings and a Coke." I said.

The lady nodded. She repeated it all back to me and I nodded.

"Okay, that will be nine dollars and seventy-five cents, please" she said.

I payed and Kylar went to get the Cokes. After getting those, we rode home and ate dinner.

Then we did homework.

After doing homework and getting Kylar a laptop of her own, we went to bed.

I fell asleep thinking, _Tomorrow will be the best day of my life. _


End file.
